Sexy Bits
by Alabaster86
Summary: Seven stories written for seven Sexy Maiko Week prompts: Flirting, Danger, Dreams, Modern, Secrets, History, Vacation to another Nation. Updated now with some prompts of my own.
1. Chapter 1

**Written for Deviant Art's Sexy Maiko Week**

**Prompt #1: Flirting**

* * *

><p><strong>Through the Years<strong>

Prince Zuko frowned. "I don't understand what you mean, Uncle. Mai is flirting with me?" The older prince and the younger prince sat together in the palace gardens, both tired from a training session. Zuko scrubbed at his sweaty face and sighed.

Iroh let out a hearty chuckle and put an arm around his beloved nephew. "I've been around enough women to know, and enough girls too when I was much younger. Trust me, Mai was flirting, though she probably didn't know it herself. Oh, she likes you, Prince Zuko."

The thirteen year old blushed from embarrassment and then blushed harder, mortified that his body had betrayed him so obviously. "Soo, that thing she does with her hair, is that flirting?' He was curious despite himself now. "You know when she flips it over her shoulder and looks at me."

"Ah, yes, that's one of the classics. She wants you to notice her hair. It's important to females." Iroh's lips were twitching with amusement now. It was high time his nephew learned something of the ways of women.

Zuko _had _noticed her hair. It was beautiful; almost surreally shiny and blacker than the blackest volcanic rock. His hands had brushed against it a few times, and the silkiness was almost too much to bear. He fantasized sometimes about running his hands through it, placing his lips against the softness. "Yeah," the prince said dreamily, "her hair is pretty."

"So you_ have_ noticed?" Iroh inquired. "That's good, my boy. All hope is not lost then. Now, tell me something else that you have observed."

He thought hard, recalling all the most recent times Mai had been near. There weren't nearly enough of them. Azula, his younger sister, seemed to monopolize most of her time. "Well, she gets all pink sometimes when she sees me." Zuko felt a tingle move through his body. Mai looked lovely when her cheeks were lightly coloured.

"That's not flirting, nephew. That's blushing and Mai can't control it any more than you can. Think again." The older prince lifted his eyebrows and looked at his nephew curiously.

Zuko _did _think and what he came up with warmed him from the inside out. "She looks at me a lot, especially when my shirt is off. And she has this little smile that I never see her make any other time. It's a special smile, and it makes her look really pretty, Uncle, prettier than usual." He could feel his cheeks burning again, but didn't really care anymore.

Chuckling again, for he was enjoying this little talk, recalling a similar one with his son, Lu Ten, years earlier, Iroh slapped Zuko on the back. "You've got it as bad as Mai does, I see. What a couple the two of you will make! Keep going!"

The thirteen year old scrunched his handsome face up tight. He recalled all the little lingering touches, the feel of Mai's cool fingers against his heated wrist or hand or arm when she picked something up and handed it to him or offered to help him up when he stumbled. Every time they touched, it was as if sparks flew between them, connecting his flesh, his skin to hers. Just thinking about the feel of her fingers made things happen down below. Zuko blushed, hard this time, and struggled for a little bit of control.

"All right, nephew? You look as though you're having a bit of trouble there." Iroh could hardly keep from busting out in a fit of raucous laughter. He knew exactly the problem Zuko was having.

"Um, um, yeah, I'm fine, Uncle." The young prince took a few deep breaths before speaking. "When she hands me something or helps me up if I fall when we're throwing knives, her hands, she kind of lets them touch me longer than she has to."

"Ah, another classic, the lingering touch; I'd say Mai is definitely smitten with you, my boy. You're very, very lucky."

"Yeah," Zuko agreed with a grin. "I _am _really lucky."

* * *

><p><em>Three Years Later, Ba Sing Se<em>

Zuko had been worried about meeting Mai again. He wasn't the same prince that he had been three years earlier. The huge scar that marred the left side of his face, symbol of his shame, was only one of the changes that Mai would notice. He was harder, angrier and bitter. How could a girl love that?

As soon as Mai saw him, she touched her hair, slender fingers running through one of the loose pieces; adjusting and straightening what didn't need adjusting or straightening. Zuko's lips quirked upward, for he was pleased. She was flirting_ already_. Mai still liked him despite the passage of three years and despite the changes those years had wrought in him. Her gold eyes glanced at the scar, took it in and then moved on. There was no gasp or look of horror. She seemed to accept the mark as part of him. Zuko was grateful, so very grateful.

"So," she finally said. "It's been awhile." Mai stepped forward, close enough so that she could touch Zuko, and brushed her arm up against his. More flirting, he noted, but the affects of her touch were more powerful than they had been when they were still children. Zuko stiffened instantly and his veins seemed full of fire rather than blood. Mai was affected too. She felt a flood of dampness between her legs and wanted to touch more, much more.

The raven haired girl kept those sharp eyes trained on him and made contact whenever possible. And when their little tour of the city's Middle Ring was over and they were headed back to the palace, she pushed him gently into an alleyway. It was brash and bold but Mai did not care. She cupped his marred cheek in one hand, blushed, and pressed her soft lips to his.

Zuko was taken aback at first. His own cheeks were tinted pink and words would not come. He gained sufficient control over his swirling emotions, though, to cup her cheek in turn and give his own kiss. It was deeper and more thorough and Mai _did _gasp, but from pleasure.

"I like it when you flirt," the prince managed to blurt out.

"Oh, Zuko, we're going to do _so_ much more than flirting." Mai leaned in to kiss him again.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I'm a keener. I freely admit it. So here I am early again. But being early is good. I might write a bonus drabble/story or two before the week is out or perhaps after.

**Sexy Maiko Week**

**Prompt # 2: Danger**

_**Defeating Boredom**_

Despite the occasional failed assassination attempt, attempts that declined in frequency dramatically as the months after the war passed, there was very little danger in being Fire Lord.

"Unless you include the possibility of being bored to death," Mai muttered under her breath one day during a meeting.

Her fiancé was nodding off next to her as the ten councilmen, mostly old men (Mai would see about changing that over the years) debated the benefits of sharing technology with the other nations. That wouldn't do. She gave him the subtlest nudge she could, and his head lolled back on his neck.

"Zuko," she hissed. He jerked his head up comically, shouted "Mai" as though he had just climaxed, then slapped a hand against his forehead. "So much for subtle," the young woman sighed.

The councilmen were staring at Zuko now, a combination of disgust, disappointment and mild amusement on their faces. Mai stared right back, daring the wizened old codgers to say anything. They didn't.

"You may continue, Councilman Satori," Zuko announced with as much dignity as he could muster.

"And try to speed things along," Mai added cheekily. "The Fire Lord has _other_ business to attend to today."

The council erupted with noise then, sounding more like an angry den of hornets than a group of ten men. They buzzed and gesticulated, glaring at Mai, terribly offended by what they saw as her affront to the tradition of council.

The Fire Lord would put an end to that nonsense. "I _said_, you may continue Councilman Satori, and do speed things along." He gave Mai a secret smile, one that she returned.

Both were anticipating their little night time adventure.

* * *

><p>"Mask?" Zuko asked as he reached for a replica of the Blue Spirit mask he had occasionally worn during those painful days of his banishment, when he either needed to steal or to hide his identity. Now it was a toy for Mai and Zuko, something they used on occasional in love play, and a reminder of an important time in the Fire Lord's life.<p>

"Duh, yeah," Mai answered immediately. "I love when you wear that"

"Firebending or no firebending?" He was establishing the rules for their sparring match. At least once a week, he and Mai battled; they were more than sparring matches actually, they were fights, with cuts and blood and bruises. Their adrenaline soared as did their libidos. The matches were intense and thrilling, violent and sexual and the highlight of each week.

Mai paused; bending gave her fiancé an advantage. But it added to the danger and the thrill. And tonight she wanted whole measures not half. "Bending," she declared with no hesitation. She was busy strapping on each and every blade she owned, every dart, and every launcher. The metal gleamed against the paleness of her skin and Zuko gulped. Perhaps _she _was the one with the unfair advantage. Mai couldn't help but feel his stare. It was overwhelming after all, but that made sense. Zuko did nothing casually. Her lips twitched a bit as she bent over, adjusting a strap on her ankle, giving Zuko an eyeful of backside. She actually heard him swallow, not once but three times. "There," she said with exaggerated breathiness as she stood up. "I'm almost ready."

Like a child presented with a tableful of desserts and unable to choose only one, Zuko watched Mai dress, eyeing first her breasts as she bound them, then her sex as she pulled on silky, feminine underwear. His gold eyes skirted her body, moving from top to bottom, then focusing on where her hands were, then moving all over her form again. He couldn't get enough of her; Mai was his addiction.

"Get a good eyeful," the soon to be Fire Lady teased. "Maybe I should do it all over again." She pulled her thick hair into a quick ponytail and gave Zuko a suggestive glance.

"Um, no, I'll um watch you undress when we're done." He adjusted the front of his simple black pants, then reached for his sword, sliding it into the sheath. He pulled up the grinning mask next and suddenly Mai couldn't read him as well. But that was the point. "I'm ready."

"Good; let's go."

They slipped out of their rooms, and glided through the darkened palace, making their way to the gardens.

* * *

><p>Mai didn't give him a chance to produce a flame before she pulled out one of her shuriken, making it soar gracefully from her hand. It nicked Zuko's upper arm. She could see the whiteness of his skin beneath the sliced fabric and a thin line of red.<p>

"First blood," she called out proudly and moved to avoid her fiance's bending attack. She dropped onto the grass and rolled, getting out of the way just in time. The heat of his fire was extreme and the flames had very nearly licked at her hair. While still down she let go a volley of darts. Zuko unsheathed his sword in time, and knocked them aside.

He came at her then, swords swinging, fire lapping at the steel. She felt her sex twitch with desire as he stood over her and swung, knowing that she would move in time. And she did, rolling again and jumping up gracefully. "How's your arm?" she asked cheekily.

"Oh, did you cut me? I didn't notice," he replied with equal cheek, his raspy and very sexy voice slightly distorted by the mask.

Not going to take that lying down, Mai let another blade fly. This one pinned Zuko's pant leg to the ground and he stumbled a bit. Mai took advantage and tossed another, pinning his other leg. She was laughing now, face flushed with excitement, and Zuko found his body reacting predictably.

He tugged hard, freeing himself and gave chase. Mai ran through the garden, looking back occasionally and throwing a blade, darting this way and that way, always a study in grace. Zuko was close behind, sending a blast of fire here and a blast of fire there, forcing Mai to duck and whirl. She didn't see the bench in her path as she rounded a corner, head turned to watch Zuko as she sent her last bunch of darts his way.

Her knee hit the sharp metal edge and then she impacted the stone pathway, hard. Mai grunted and grabbed her leg. She let out a soft curse and tried to get up. "Damn." It hurt badly.

Zuko stood over her, then knelt down, crossing his swords at her throat. "I win," he whispered.

"Bastard," she hissed. He had won last time too, though barely. "It was the bench's fault, not mine."

"Now, now, no excuses, Mai." Zuko was enjoying his victory.

Battle over, he ripped his mask off, concern for Mai's well being now clear on his face. The yellowy -white light of the moon shone down on both of them and Zuko thought that perhaps Mai had never looked more beautiful; disheveled, dirty, and angry looking. Then again, each time he saw her with a new outfit or naked or fresh from the bath or coming to her completion, he thought the same thing. She was simply beautiful, lovelier than anything or anyone in the world.

"Are you okay? Let me look at your knee." He didn't wait for her consent but pulled up her pant leg gently, then probed with his fingers.

"Ouch," Mai yelped. "Damn that hurts."

The knee was bruised and swollen and a small cut was almost hidden in the mass of purple and blue. Zuko bent down and kissed the knee tenderly. He helped her up off the ground and then swung her smoothly into his arms. "You need to keep your weight off that," he informed her.

The Fire Lord carried her easily and when they made it to the palace's living quarters, deposited her down on their bed. "Thanks," she said, her voice more gentle now.

"You're not moving," he ordered. Quickly he removed his sword and shimmied out of his clothing.

It was Mai's turn to gulp. He was magnificent and she never tired of looking at him. She didn't argue. She didn't want to. Zuko stood by the bed and undressed her, taking his time, enjoying the process. He removed her holsters next and undid the straps that held her blades.

"The servants will have to go on a treasure hunt tomorrow," she rasped. "Most of my blades are out in the garden."

Zuko didn't reply. He kissed her deeply instead. Mai sucked in her breath and wrapped her arms around his neck. Her fingers moved downward eventually, finding the cut on Zuko's arm and stroking it gently.

Their kissing was leisurely and unhurried. They had the rest of the night, after all. And sometimes waiting a bit, building anticipation and going slow, made their lovemaking all the more sweet.

"I'm going to beat your ass next time," Mai breathed into his ear and giggled.

"We'll see," the Fire Lord replied. "We'll see."


	3. Chapter 3

**Sexy Maiko Week**

_**Prompt #3: Dreams**_

_**The Power of Dreams**_

Zuko moaned in his sleep. He was dreaming of Mai, but that was hardly a surprise. He always dreamed of the girl he had left behind. During the day, he could thrust thoughts of her from his mind. He loved thinking about her; that wasn't it. In fact, there was nothing better in the world. But now, away from her, with the Avatar and his friends, those thoughts were painful too. So he shoved them aside forcibly, contemplated bending instead or his new companions or his uncle or his sister. Thoughts of_ them_ might be confusing or stressful, but they didn't bring the agony or the sense of loss that remembering Mai did.

It was different when he slept. His mind was unfettered then and free to do as it damn well pleased. Mai was everywhere. He saw his girl stretched out on her bed, long and pale, those legs that seemed to go on endlessly calling to him. Her smile was seductive, but shy as well. All this was new to her too; lovemaking, being with someone so intimately that it almost hurt. But smiles had always been a rare thing with Mai and Zuko treasured each and every one, be it barely there, wry, smug or genuinely happy. He savored her dream smile and moved slowly toward the bed, his own body, both in the dream and underneath the shelter of the Western Air Temple, ready for action.

The prince growled low in his throat like a rabbit- wolf and turned over on his sleeping roll. One hand reached downward, beneath the bedding and beneath his loose pants, grabbed and began to stroke.

* * *

><p>"I dreamed about you, all the time," he whispered, his lips pressed against her vanilla scented hair. "I missed you so much, Mai."<p>

The coronation ceremony was over. The Avatar and the rest of the gang were safely tucked away for the night in their own rooms. Mai and Zuko were finally, gloriously together, just them, no one else.

Mai nodded, recalling her own terrible nights alone at her home or in the Boiling Rock Prison. Each one had been tortuous. It was a wonder how quickly her body had grown accustomed to sharing a bed with someone else; not just anyone, of course, but the love of her life. And when Zuko left her behind, confused and angry and bereft, her arms ached with his absence. Days were simply something to be endured. Nights were a time of escape, a time to let go, allow her mind to wander freely. And it did. Her dreams_ too_ were full of her lover. She saw him shy and embarrassed, baring all of himself completely for the first time. She felt him enter her and watched as he reached his peak. When she awoke she felt sadness and loneliness but_ still_ would not trade those precious dreams, not for anything, unless it was Zuko's presence back in her life.

"I dreamed about you too." She pulled back, far enough to look deep into his eyes. "What I said before, I meant it, Zuko. Don't leave me again. It was too hard." There was no joking this time. Mai was utterly serious.

"I _won't_" Zuko vowed earnestly. "I never want to be without you again. It was horrible. The dreams were all that made those days bearable at all."

"So, what did you dream about exactly?" Mai asked as they moved toward their bed.

Zuko flushed and looked down at the carpeting. "Lots of stuff," he muttered. "But I'd rather put it into practice now, if that's all right with you."

Stroking her chin like an old man would, Mai pretended to contemplate her boyfriend's proposal. "Hmmm, let me think about that for a minute."

Zuko chuckled, reached for Mai and kissed her deeply. "Did that convince you?" he asked.

"Oh, yeah," she gasped, reaching for her sash and letting her robes fall to the floor.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sexy Maiko Week**

**Prompt #4: Modern**

_**Persuasion**_

Mai threw her hands up in the air, frustration and weariness both evident on her face. "You complain about your robes all the time. They're too bulky. They're too heavy. They're too hot. They take forever to put on. Do I need to continue?"

Zuko pouted, actually pouted, his lower lip sticking out and his eyes lowered. He looked like a little child and Mai wanted to kiss that pout off his lips. But she was angry too, angry at her husband's stubborn resistance to change.

"Tradition, Mai, tradition; need I say more? The Fire Lord's robes and those of his wife have been almost exactly the same for hundreds of years. Some things should _stay_ the same." He lifted his warm gold eyes and looked at her, all sweet and adorable and Mai felt the beginning tingles of arousal.

Did Zuko even realize what he did to her body when he acted like that? Knowing him, probably not; subtle manipulation was more _her_ thing, after all. She refused to give up, though. Somehow, someway, using everything at her disposal, Mai would convince her husband to at least look at some other styles. "I don't understand why you're so against trying something a bit more modern. Styles have changed, Zuko. And we're young. Do you want the younger generation to see you as someone who understands them or do you want them to see you as just another part of the old ways, another geezer?"

Zuko was flabbergasted. "They're just clothes, Mai, for Agni's sake. You're making too much of all this. And I am _not_ a _geezer_!" He crossed his arms over his chest, stuck out his chin and gazed defiantly at Mai.

"It's going to be harder than I thought," Mai whispered to herself.

The argument went back and forth with no resolution for another hour. But that was okay. Mai had plans to take matters into her own hands anyway. She would win this battle or die trying.

* * *

><p>"Set them on the bed." Mai gestured to the huge canopied monstrosity that she and Zuko slept in. "You may go. I'll ring if I need you."<p>

"Are you sure you don't want some help, my lady? Some of the styles are quite different, after all. You may have trouble figuring them out." One of the nation's leading designers of gowns and robes, and anything stylish clasped her hands together hopefully. Designing prototypes for the royal couple was prestigious to say the least. She wanted to make the most of it.

"I'll manage," Mai said dryly and pointed to the door. The woman left Mai alone, muttering to herself about uncooperative customers. "Finally," Mai declared as she began to undress.

When she stood in just her bindings and underwear, Zuko strode in, a smile on his face. Standing strategically in front of the pile of outfits on the bed, Mai scowled. "You're not supposed to be here for another two hours."

"I'm happy to see you_ too_," he quipped, a little bit of hurt evident in his voice. "Councilman Satori took ill and the meeting went downhill from there, so here I am. Did you want me to leave again? And what are you hiding?"

"Took ill? How unexpected!" Mai let out a huge sigh and strode toward her husband. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him soundly. Zuko's hands began to wander, enjoying the feel of so much bare skin beneath his fingertips. "I _am _glad to see you. I always am. And those are modern designs over on the bed. I was going to try them on."

"Oh, you're _still _worried about that. Don't let me stop you. I'll watch. I like watching you dress…and undress. Maybe you can persuade me with a little modeling." He gently pulled Mai's limbs from around his neck, settled himself comfortably in the nearest armchair and waited.

Mai chose her least favorite of the ensembles first. She was willing to go modern but would not step into the territory of the ridiculous. It was simply an exercise, a chance to show Zuko the ugliest of the selections in the hopes that when she got to the most tasteful, he would think it was spectacular.

Slipping on thin layers of orange, (she groaned a bit at the sight of the fabric), tying off far too many loose bits of silk and doing a series of buttons up the front, she paraded in front of the Fire Lord.

"Um, well, you look beautiful no matter what, but that is the ugliest thing I have ever seen. Are you sure a boarcupine didn't have a little fun with it. It's all ripped looking." Zuko shuddered a bit.

Mai turned her back and smirked. "You're right; it's awful. I'll try the next one."

And so it went for the remainder of the morning; Mai dressed and undressed, dressed and undressed, the sight of bare skin and then covered skin and then bare skin again, driving Zuko around the bend.

"Gods, Mai, how many more are there? I've lost track anyway." He loosened the collar of his Fire Lord robes and dabbed at his damp forehead.

"Oh, there's just one left; do you want me to save it for tomorrow?" She moved closer to Zuko and began to take off the pleasant but ordinary set of robes she was wearing. Her movements were slow and deliberate. She ran her tongue along her red stained lips before moving even closer.

"No, n, now is fine," the Fire Lord managed to choke out as he watched the hypnotic rise and fall of her barely covered chest.

"Good, because I think you'll like these robes, Zuko. And there's a set for you too, more manly of course, and a bit more regal, but every bit as modern. They're perfect for a handsome, young Fire Lord."

Zuko really didn't care about the robes any longer. He would agree to wear nothing in front of the council _and_ in front of his people, if only Mai would continue disrobing, this time removing her under things as well. "On second thought, don't worry about those last robes. I, um, I trust your judgment. And I'll wear whatever you want." He stood up and hurriedly shucked off his own clothing.

"You're being a bit presumptuous, aren't you?" Mai asked innocently. "I mean, maybe I don't want to make love." Her body told a different story and Zuko was well aware of all the signs. "But since you're being very mature about this whole modern robes issue, I suppose that I should give you a reward."

"Reward, yeah, that's what I deserve," Zuko rasped. "And I'll take it right now."

Mai giggled at the sight of her eager husband. With nimble fingers, she peeled off the remainder of her clothing. Then she strode naked to the bed, pushed the designer outfits off and down to the carpeting. They were no longer of any consequence.

With consummate grace, throwing a seductive gaze back over her shoulder, Mai hopped on to the bed and awaited her husband. He didn't disappoint. And after their lovemaking, she thought to herself that things had gone even better than she had planned; amazing sex_ and_ Zuko's agreement to the new robes.

"What are you smiling about?" Zuko asked curiously. He was still a bit dazed from their session.

"Oh, you'll figure it out eventually, Zuko. Give it a bit of time." She covered her smirk with a hand, then buried her head in her husband's chest.

* * *

><p>Later that day, when the afternoon was almost over, Zuko slapped a hand against his forehead. "You're good, Mai," he declared and went back to his work.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

**Sexy Maiko Week**

_**Prompt #5: Secrets**_

_**Mai's Little Hobby**_

Mai believed in sharing everything with her husband. And really, she had nothing to hide. Well, that wasn't _quite_ true. There was a certain hobby, as she liked to refer to it, that she had taken up as a young girl and never quite let go of. Mai blamed her mother.

_Seven Years Earlier_

"_What are you reading, Mom?" Eleven year old Mai was bored to tears. She had already spent the morning throwing her knives at the wall opposite her bed and her arm was tired. She'd eaten lunch and listened to the dull small talk her parents had made. Now the long afternoon stretched out before her like some barren wasteland. She had no idea what to do._

"_Never you mind, Mai. It's not appropriate reading for a girl. It's written for__** women**__. Now go find something to do. You're distracting me." Akira, for that was her mother's name, gave Mai a frown and pointed to the doorway. _

"_But, there's nothing __**to **__do," the girl whined. "I hate weekends." She waited for her mother to reply, but the woman's nose was pressed into the thin volume. She was slightly flushed looking and Mai wondered if maybe her mother had a fever. "Are you sick, Mom? You're all red and hot looking." _

_Akira slammed the book down onto the sofa where she sat and shrieked in a high pitched voice. "GO!" _

_Mai went. She wandered about the gardens for a while, eventually dozing on a bench in the muted sunshine. But thoughts of that book would not leave her mind. Mai would find out what treasures it contained, one way or another. _

* * *

><p><em>Dinner was just as sleep inducing as lunch and breakfast had been. Briefly, Mai thought about Prince Zuko. Maybe he was eating dinner too. Or maybe he was playing with that knife his Uncle Iroh had given him, that one from the Earth Kingdom. Or maybe he was in his room, bored too and thinking about <em>_**her**__. That idea made Mai feel warm inside and she hoped that it was true. She didn't believe that anyone else, except __**her **__uncle, ever gave her any thought. _

_After dinner, her little family gathered in the sitting room to enjoy a pot of tea and some biscuits. Mai's father, Hoshi, read documents for work, occasionally exchanging a few words with his wife. Mai nibbled on her cookie and looked outside the window. It was getting dark. She liked the dark. _

"_Isn't there something you could be studying for school?" Hoshi asked his daughter awhile later. "You look so unhappy over there, Mai." He raised his eyebrows and waited for an answer. All Mai did was shrug. Not concerned enough to pursue the matter, Hoshi glanced at Akira and then turned his attention back to his work._

"_I'm going out to the garden; I want to take a walk." Mai got up from her seat, grabbed an extra cookie and left. No one tried to stop her._

* * *

><p><em>The garden was much more appealing at night time. The air was cooler and softer somehow and the trees and flowers looked sort of other- worldly in the cold moonlight. She walked along all the paths and then did it again. She tossed the few blades she always kept on her person (her mother would have a fit if she knew) at trees, enjoying the sound the blades made as they pierced the bark and then the wood beneath. She wondered briefly if piercing skin and then flesh would sound the same. <em>

_The rather uncomfortable wrought iron bench beckoned to her and she went to it, stretched out and stared up at the sky. It was almost completely cloudless and a deep blue black that Mai loved. She wanted to close her eyes. She could sleep in the garden with no problem. But her parents still peeked into her room before they retired for the night. They would freak if she wasn't in her bed._

"_Not because they love me," Mai whispered. _

_So deciding against the turmoil her absence would create, Mai wandered back inside, the warm glow of lanterns greeting her night accustomed eyes. She blinked hard a few times then listened carefully. Cheerful sounding chatter came from the sitting room. Her parents had company. Maybe now was a good time to sneak into her mother's room and search for that book._

* * *

><p><em>It was sitting right there on her mother's bedside table, out in the open as if it were all a trap. Mai hesitated, but only for a second. Taking a final look around, she snatched up the volume, darted out the door and tiptoed down the hallway to her own room. Her breathing was a bit fast and she inhaled deeply, trying to calm herself. Once that had been accomplished, she crawled onto her bed, not bothering to change into sleep clothes, and began to read by the light that the servants had conveniently lit. <em>

_Her eyes widened after only a few sentences. It was a romantic story; funny how her mother, who was all about practicalities, would enjoy those. She almost hyperventilated when she got a few pages further. This little book was about more than just romance. There was kissing and touching and other things that Mai didn't quite understand. But the effect reading it all had on her was overwhelming and she found herself imagining it was she and Zuko in the book, rather than the one dimensional characters. And then Mai wondered if she could write better stories, featuring her favorite prince, of course, along with herself. What harm was there in trying? Besides, it would give her something to do._

_Mai tiptoed back to her mother's room and returned the book, careful to put it in the same spot. She went to bed then, changing this time, and dreamed vividly of Zuko._

* * *

><p>"I can't find that contract I was reading last night. Do you have any idea where it is?" Zuko was harried looking, partially dressed, hair still damp from the bath and getting angrier by the minute.<p>

Mai called to him from the bathroom, where she was drying off after her _own_ bath. "I don't know, Zuko. You need to keep better track of your stuff. And why do you always expect me to know where everything is. I **don't**." She pulled her head back in the doorway and began to comb out her hair. Then thinking better of it and feeling a bit guilty for snapping, she called out again, this time in a sweeter tone. "Oh, try under the bed. I find all kinds of things there."

The loud crack and the curse that followed made her giggle. "Agni damn it." Zuko emerged from beneath the bed, rubbing at his head. "You probably knew that would happen."

"That's not true," the Fire Lady protested, her voice all innocent and sweet. "Do you want me to kiss it better?"

"Yeah, I do, just give me a minute. I think I saw something under there." Zuko braved the underneath of their bed once more, reached as far as he could and laid his fingertips on a book of some kind. He grimaced, stretched himself to the limit and dragged it out into the light. "What's this book, Mai? It looks like a diary or something." He flipped it open randomly and his cheeks instantly blazed.

"Diary?" she repeated hesitantly. "Oh, crap!" She ran from the bathroom then and snatched the book out from Zuko's hands. "Tell me you didn't look inside."

"I didn't look inside," Zuko stated mechanically. His face told another story.

Mai dropped down onto the bed and buried her head in her hands. "Yes you did. You're lying."

"Hey, I said what you told me to say. What do you want from me?"

"How much did you see?" She looked up at him, almost too mortified to meet his eyes, his, wait a minute, his _lust_ filled eyes. "Wait, are you actually turned on?"

"You write smutty romance stories with you and me as the main characters; yeah, I'm turned on. When did this all start?" He joined her on the bed, took the book from her lap and perused some more.

Mai's voice was almost a whisper. "When I was eleven; I um, discovered that my mother read stuff like that. And I was bored, so I wrote my own. Oh, I can't believe you're looking at that."

The Fire Lord began to read aloud.

_Prince Zuko placed tender kisses along my neck, licking occasionally and when he felt me shudder, he bit down hard and left a mark. The biting excited me and I arched my neck for him, giving his mouth better access._

"Like this?" Zuko asked. He brushed Mai's hair aside and began to kiss her neck, nibbling a bit before giving the tender flesh a bite.

"Yeah, like that," Mai replied breathlessly.

"Hmm, let's see what else is in here. Forget that contract. Doing everything in this secret book of yours is far more important." He pushed Mai down and untied her bathrobe. Holding up the book, he grinned and selected another passage. "Oh, this one's really good."

Neither Zuko nor Mai heard the insistent knock on the door. Neither of them heard the servant shouting about a meeting either. "They're at it _again_," the young man rightly assumed. He shook his head in amazement. "It's a wonder anything _ever_ gets done around here."


	6. Chapter 6

**Sexy Maiko Week**

**Prompt #6: History**

**The Fire Lord and his Lady (According to Councilman Satori*)**

The archives room, a huge circular chamber lined floor to ceiling with shelves upon shelves containing both bound volumes and scrolls, caught fire one hundred years to the day after the death of Fire Lady Mai. It wan't part of the palace proper, but belonged to Capitol City University, a school founded by Fire Lord Zuko and his wife, Mai. Said school, open to anyone who wanted to study, and only charging nominal fees, sat on a huge green space not far from the palace grounds.

The fire had not been set maliciously. A student, thrilled to be allowed into the archives, for it was a semi restricted area, read far too late into the night. He fell asleep and knocked over his lantern. He shouldn't have been using one at all, for there was something called electricity now and all the university's rooms were illuminated by this wonderful invention. But he was a history buff of the most extraordinary kind, and insisted on occasionally paying homage to some of the old ways.

It was a nation of firebenders and enough of them arrived at the scene in time to save most of the structure itself, along with the distraught student. But the paper, some of it centuries old, went up quickly and much of it was damaged beyond any hope of repair. Making facsimiles would be impossible. There were bits of paper, containing a few words, maybe a sentence, and even more rarely, an entire paragraph, scattered about the archives. There was no way of knowing what piece came from where or when. It was a disaster of historical proportions.

The student's name was Shinta and as punishment for his carelessness, he was put on the clean up crew. Eager to make up for his foolishness in the only way he could, young Shinta spent all day and half the night cleaning and sorting and organizing.

"We're leaving for the night," one of the other men called. "Can we trust you here? You don't have another lantern hidden away, do you?" He laughed loudly then and clapped another worker on the back. "Idiot," he muttered under his breath and closed the door behind him.

Shinta ignored the man. He already felt terrible enough. He was wracked with guilt, in fact, and would spend the remainder of his life, which as it turned out would be quite long, doing historical research, translating the old Fire Nation tongue on ancient documents that survived and even making some discoveries of his own.

He made one such discovery in the university archives a few days after the fire.

* * *

><p>The industrious young man spotted the bit of paper late one night, after everyone had already left. It was stuck behind a grate having drifted there during the fire. Shinta couldn't quite reach it and the damn thing was driving him crazy. He searched the archives for some tools; a screw driver would do nicely, but could only find a chisel. He pried the grate off the wall (What was a bit more damage? This was for the sake of history!) and stuck his hand inside. He cried out triumphantly as soon as his fingers touched the bit of paper. Pulling it out, he set it carefully down in a little box he carried with him for that very purpose.<p>

Stroking his black beard, Shinta thought for a moment. The little area behind the grate was a wonderful hiding spot. Maybe someone had actually put something back there on purpose. He got excited then, stuck his hand back in, and felt around some more. He grinned and laughed when his fingertips grazed something more substantial than a wisp of paper. He almost fell over when he pulled out a thick volume, written in tidy characters by someone named Councilman Satori.

"That was one of Fire Lord Zuko's councilmen, well, until he got rid of him. But Satori served for the first five years of Zuko's reign; from 167 years ago to 162 years ago. This is incredible."

Shinta began to read.

_I've never seen anything like it. The two of them, they disgrace the nation and the royal family with their flagrant displays of affection. Just this morning, during a very important meeting, and I stress,__** very**__ important, Fire Lord Zuko whispered something to that harlot of a wife, gave her this love sick look that made me want to vomit, and then held her hand. He held her hand during a meeting. I knew then that things would never be the same._

The student shook his head. What was the big deal? They loved each other. Everyone, even people today knew that. He flipped forward a few pages.

_Today's session was an all day one. We got a break half way through, of course, and Councilman Hito, a fine man, accompanied me out into the gardens where we ate our boxed lunches. The day was sunny and warm; perfect Fire Nation weather. As I was about to take a bite of my rice ball, I spotted the Fire Lord and his 'Lady'. They stood beneath the apple tree, arms coiled around each other. His hand was actually touching her backside and they kissed, long and deep, with no thought to who might be around. I threw the rest of my lunch to the birds._

Shinta couldn't help but laugh then. "I wish they were Fire Lord and Fire Lady now," he declared. "I would love to have seen them." He flipped ahead again, wanting to get a feel for the entire journal.

_I was on my way home, walking through the palace corridors after a long day of hard work. I don't get paid enough to put up with everything I put up with. Moaning was emanating from one of the alcoves. I thought that perhaps someone had hurt himself. So I walked closer. The moaning continued. I called out 'Are you hurt?' but no one replied. I wish that I had ignored it. Fire Lord Zuko and Mai were in the alcove, jammed together like fish caught in a net. His hand was on her ****** and her hand was on his ******. They writhed like animals, completely oblivious of all that surrounded them. I couldn't look either of them in the eye for days._

Letting the book rest on his lap, Shinta exploded with laughter. He ran a hand through his short dark hair and scrubbed at his face. This journal was a real piece of work. The young man gave himself a few moments to calm down. He lay back on the floor and stared up at the fire damaged ceiling. Guilt hit him again and he grew suddenly serious. With a sigh, he sat up and continued his reading.

_She's pregnant now, that harlot. At least something has come of all their sexual congress. The brat is due in about four months and the Fire Lord dotes on her sickeningly. I've seen him rubbing her growing belly, crooning and kissing her. She's heavy with child, for Agni's sake, and she's** still** insatiable. _

_The child arrived, a healthy son, thank Agni for something. She had the audacity to nurse the infant where people might see. And the Fire Lord, he was sitting right there, and said nothing. He looked absolutely besotted instead, both with the child and its mother. I can't take much more of this. It has become too much._

_Young Ryu is only three months old and what do I see? Yes, the Fire Lord and the Fire Lady sneaking kisses and gropes in a side room. She's produced an heir. Too bad she wouldn't leave now, so the Fire Lord could concentrate better on his actual work. Far too often I see him staring off dreamily. I __**know**__ he's thinking about her. __And Mai, it's like she can't get enough of him. She pops into his office with the child or without, just to say 'hello', and give him a kiss on the cheek, as if that couldn't wait until the appropriate time. I long for the old days, the days of Ozai and Azulon, when wives stayed in the background where they belonged._

Shinta was shocked by that last entry. If he recalled correctly, there was an attempt on the Fire Lady's life around that time. Could it have been Satori? He was fired shortly after. Perhaps the Fire Lord and Fire Lady suspected the councilman. Hmm, that was an interesting tidbit indeed. Fire Nation historians would die to get their hands on this journal. Perhaps he had made up a tiny bit for some of the damage and loss he had caused.

* * *

><p>The journal found its way into the proper hands and Shinta was commended for his discovery. In fact, the current Fire Lord, who had read the journal, asked to meet with the young man. Shinta was beside himself with excitement. He would get to meet the descendent of Fire Lord Zuko and Fire Lady Mai, the most romantic couple in history, as far as he was concerned.<p>

A guard ushered him into the leader's surprisingly simple office. Shinta bowed deeply as soon as he stepped inside. His knees shook and his palms were damp with sweat. Discreetly, he wiped them off on his trousers.

"Have a seat, Shinta. Tea is coming shortly, a flavor that my great, great, great, great grandmother Mai preferred. It's lemon green tea and it's delicious. Don't be nervous." The Fire Lord smiled warmly, putting Shinta at ease. "I want to thank you for finding Councilman Satori's journal. Though hateful, it still gives me more of an insight into the relationship between Fire Lord Zuko and Fire Lady Mai. I only hope that one day I can enjoy a relationship as passionate."

Shinta looked into the kind brown eyes of Fire Lord Taeko and gave an answering smile. "That would be wonderful, wouldn't it. They were an extraordinary pair. Theirs was one of history's great romances."

"Indeed," Fire Lord Taeko replied. The leader got up from the chair and walked to the window, staring out at the gardens, deep in thought.

"Is everything all right?" Shinta ventured.

The Fire Lord turned around and beamed at the student. "Just fine." _She_ was beautiful too, but not nearly as beautiful as Fire Lady Mai.

*may as well keep some councilman consistency


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Strangely enough, what should have been the easiest prompt was the most trying for me. I'm not completely satisfied with this entry, but could not come up with anything more original (and yet it is the longest…go figure). I'm not closing this story yet. I might add a few chapters here and there if the mood or ambition or prompt strikes.

**Sexy Maiko Week**

**Prompt #7: Vacation in another Nation**

_**Making the Best of a Situation**_

"Tell me again why we're going to the North Pole in the middle of winter?" Mai asked petulantly. "Couldn't we at least visit in the summertime when there's only a bit of ice and snow? I mean we'll be buried in it and it is sooo cold."

"The Northern Water Tribe has very comfortable places to stay and you know it. And it's not the middle of winter. We're going for the Winter Solstice Festival. Winter is just beginning." Zuko gazed at his new wife sternly. "Come on, Mai, we've been invited. I can't really refuse; good relations and all that."

"So they say jump and we do? I fail to see the fairness in that." The Fire Lady was in a rotten mood. She hated the Northern Water Tribe, not the people, but the place. It was pretty enough in a blue and white, stark kind of way, but she couldn't tolerate the frigid temperatures. "What's worse is this trip will be our only vacation this year." She stomped off in a fit and began to pack every scrap of clothing and every blanket that she possessed.

Zuko ignored that first remark. In these tenuous first months and years after the end of a hundred year war started by the Fire Nation, he did have to bow down a bit. Or at least he felt that he should. Eventually, he would wean himself and others. "They have furs, Mai, and fires, and I can always keep you warm, you know." He actually leered at her then and Mai felt marginally better.

"Well, there_ is_ that," she agreed. "I like when you warm me up."

* * *

><p>The journey aboard the Fire Lord's personal ship was dull and as each day passed, the air got colder, and the wind seemed to pick up in strength. It cut through Mai's clothing as effectively as one of her blades, and pinged off her skin like bits of ice. Standing on the deck was an exercise in endurance.<p>

"Put your arm around me," Mai ordered. She was looking out at the vast expanse of blue and white; water and ice. Nothing broke the horizon but for the occasional hardy sea bird that dove for food, or the occasional marine mammal breaking the water's surface and then disappearing again. "How can they stand it up here?" She shivered and buried her face in Zuko's cloak.

He chuckled into her hair then placed an affectionate kiss there. "They were born here, Mai. You're a daughter of fire and not a bender. It's no wonder you hate it. Come here." He opened his arms wide and Mai snuggled in deeper. Zuko encircled her with warmth. He rubbed her back with heated palms, then her arms. He kissed her exposed cheek with heated lips. It was a delicious feeling, and Mai felt her eyes start to close.

"Can we go to our cabin now?" she asked. "I'd like to lie down and I've had enough fresh air."

"Whatever my lady wishes," Zuko replied with a smirk. He scooped her off her feet and carried her down the stairs. Normally, Mai would object, especially with all the gawking crewmembers, but his embrace felt so wonderful. She never wanted to leave it.

* * *

><p>As they approached the towering ice cliffs of the Northern Water Tribe, a small ship came out to greet them and accompany<em> their<em> ship to the docking area. Someone was waving frantically and then began to shout.

"Hey you two, glad you could make it! Bet_ you_ enjoyed the trip, Mai! It's a lovely warm day, isn't it?"

"Sokka," the Fire Lady exclaimed as they stepped ashore and the young man ran to them with characteristic exuberance. "What, we're not important enough for Chief Arnook? They sent_ you_ to meet us! Hmmph, personally, I'm offended. And warm, my ***; I'm perishing out here. If it weren't for Zuko and his extra heat, I wouldn't have survived the journey."

"Nice to see you too, Mai, and I don't want to hear about what you and Zuko get up to." The warrior rolled his blue eyes and grinned. He approached the cranky woman and daringly pulled her into a hug. The two had developed a close bond over the two years since the end of the war, a bond first built on a love of weaponry and a lack of bending, then strengthened by genuine respect and affection.

She melted a bit in his arms and returned the hug, though with a little less enthusiasm. "It _is_ good to see you, Sokka. I'm glad that you're here. Things will be more bearable."

"Zuko, my man, get over here." The warrior grinned at the Fire Lord. His good humor was infectious and Zuko grinned in return.

They clapped each other on the back in a manly sort of greeting and then began to chat. "Is Suki here too?"

"Nope, just little old me; Suki is on Kyoshi and my family are all at home. So, I'm all yours, that is unless Chief Arnook wants me for something." Sokka stroked his little goatee then and looked about at the crowd beginning to gather. "Speaking of the Chief, I'd better take you to him now. The curious onlookers are starting to accumulate."

He led them quickly to the canal, where they stepped into a waiting boat. Minutes later, they arrived at Chief Arnook's official residence, the largest, most beautifully sculpted ice building in the tribe. It was tolerably warm inside and Mai took her hands out from her wide sleeves.

"It is an honour to have the Fire Lord and his Lady here for the Winter Solstice Festival. We hope that you will enjoy your brief stay. There will be no talk of trade or treaties or business of any kind while you are here. This visit is for pleasure only. I insist."

Zuko gave the chief a slight bow and returned the greeting. "We are humbled to be included in this special festival and I'm sure that we will take home many wonderful memories that will last a lifetime."

Mai snorted and Sokka gave her a quick jab. She narrowed her gold eyes at him and jabbed back.

"Wonderful memories," she repeated sarcastically as Sokka accompanied them to their rooms. "I doubt that."

Mai was wrong, very, very wrong.

* * *

><p>"Dinner is in about two hours. There will be all kinds of celebration type thingies after. I'll come get you when it's time. Oh, and make sure to wear your Water Tribe clothes." Sokka pointed to a pair of outfits, one for a man and one for a woman, both skillfully made, lined with lots of white fur and a deep, rich blue colour. "They should fit. I suggest you rest up. It's going to be a long night."<p>

"They look fine, Sokka. Thanks." Zuko practically shoved the man out the door. "We'll see you in two hours."

"He looks a bit eager for sleeping," Sokka muttered to himself as he walked down the icy hallway to his own room. "I miss you, Suki."

Mai dropped down onto the bed that was covered with thick furs. She pressed her face into the softness and then rolled around, luxuriating in the feel and warmth. "Join me." It was not a suggestion but a demand.

Zuko gave his wife a smirk and lay down beside her. "Not bad," he acknowledged, "And very, very warm."

"Yes, but with all my clothes off, I might need you to add a bit of extra heat," Mai replied in a seductive tone.

She wiggled out of layer after layer. Zuko couldn't take his eyes off her as she disrobed. And when she was completely nude, he shucked off his own clothing, drew her close and ran heated hands all over her body. The sensations were almost too soothing, too enjoyable and Mai gave in to the sleep that called to her. Zukp pulled some furs up over her body and continued to watch her until sleep claimed him too.

* * *

><p>It seemed like only a few minutes later that Sokka's voice penetrated their dreams.<p>

"Damn him and his lousy timing," Mai cursed. "I'm too comfortable to get up."

"I_ heard_ that, Mai. You've got ten minutes to get dressed and make yourselves presentable. Do you think that you can keep your hands off each other for that long?" The warrior was tapping his foot impatiently. His arms were crossed and he wore a scowl. "Arnook will get angry at _me _if you guys are late. And I'm hungry so let's go."

"Remind me of a time when you weren't hungry," Mai shouted. "And stop hovering out there. It's creepy."

Sokka moved a few steps away from their door.

"Further," Mai instructed.

Sokka huffed and took three more steps. "That's it. I don't want you two falling back to sleep."

Mai had dressed for many a formal occasion and she had her routine down to just a few minutes. Though the Water Tribe clothes presented a bit more of a problem, she still managed to get dressed and fix her hair in under the ten minutes that Sokka had allotted them. She helped Zuko with his parka, adjusted his shaggy brown hair and then pulled open the door. "Satisfied?" she asked smugly.

The warrior let his gaze drift over both of his friends. He rested a finger on his chin and looked thoughtful. "You'll do." He was hiding a pleased smile, though. They both looked terrific.

They followed Sokka to the massive outdoor celebration area where they sat at the head table with Chief Arnook and he introduced them to the citizens. People cheered and clapped and both Mai and Zuko felt terribly self conscious. Despite two years in the spotlight, public appearances were not the favorite of either.

"They're looking at us," Mai hissed. "I hate that."

"You guys aren't used to adoring or not so adoring crowds yet?" Sokka laughed. "You're the Fire Lord for spirits' sake."

Zuko blushed lightly and reached for Mai's hand under the table. "Yeah, well, it's still kind of weird."

The evening began with a meal of various sea foods, sea prunes and seaweeds. The food was not to their liking but each put on a good face and tried a bit of everything. Mai giggled at her husband as he slurped back bits of seaweed. "That's a good look on you," she whispered and pulled a bit of green from his chin.

"That's a good look on _you_," Zuko replied and stared admiringly at her red cheeks framed by black hair, the dark blue of her parka providing another nice contrast. "You're beautiful."

Sokka was hit with another pang of loneliness and thought of Suki far away on Kyoshi Island. "You guys are making me cry," he joked.

"Then don't listen," Mai advised tartly then leaned in and gave Zuko a kiss.

The crowd cheered again, and Mai blushed furiously. "I'd forgotten about them for a moment," she whispered. "Later, in our room, I'll do much more than kiss you."

It was Zuko's turn to blush like a lovesick schoolgirl.

Sokka groaned and dropped his head down onto the table. "Now you're just making me sick."

* * *

><p>Music and dancing followed the banquet. The entire square was lit with candles that cast a romantic glow over everything and everyone. Even the plainest woman and the homeliest man looked attractive in that light. Zuko and Mai were given the honour (or horror) of the first dance and spun their way gracefully enough across the ice. A few years of dances and weddings had honed their skills and increased their ease on the dance floor.<p>

"How are you doing?" Zuko asked as he whirled her about. "It's not that bad, is it?"

Mai pursed her lips and pretended to think hard. "Well, I suppose it's not as bad as I thought it would be."

"So do you want to vacation here next year?" Zuko's eyes were twinkling with amusement.

"Not a chance, though I _am _looking forward to bed." With that the music changed and others began to amble forward, pairing up and dancing themselves. Mai gazed about. She wondered if anyone would notice a brief absence. "In fact, maybe we could sneak away now."

"I like your thinking," Zuko declared. He tugged on her hand and they left as discreetly as possible.

"Hey, what are you two up to?" Sokka called. Naturally, he had spotted them and followed.

"Do you _really_ want to know, Sokka?" Mai stopped, faced their friend and raised her eyebrows questioningly. "Because I'll tell you."

The Water Tribesman backed off immediately. "Um, no, that's all right. You two have fun now."

"We plan to," Mai replied smartly then she and Zuko began to run.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: This particular drabble was inspired by the random prompts 'distance' and 'insomnia'. As it turns out, they work perfectly together. Also, there is very little of the sexy in here. It turned out unabashedly romantic instead. Perhaps I'll write a sequel taking place during their reunion.

Also wracked my brains for a compelling title but came up empty, so longing it is.

**Longing**

The ceiling was boring, not something she would normally examine this closely, but Mai was unable to sleep. She had laid in the dark with her eyes screwed shut for what seemed like hours, trying to force herself into slumber. All the forcing in the world hadn't helped one bit. So she had lit the bedside lamp, put her hands behind her head and proceeded to stare up at the plain tiles above her. The longer she stared, the more Mai realized just how plain they were. There was not a mark, not a scratch, not an imperfection to be seen. "Oh, well," she whispered, letting a gust of air leave her mouth.

The reason for her sleeplessness wasn't a mystery. The Fire Lady knew exactly why the blissfulness of rest wouldn't come. Zuko, the Fire Lord, her husband, was away, and he would continue to be away for an entire week. And this night was only the first one. The distance between them made her ache and she longed for the feel of his perpetually warm body beside her.

Under normal circumstances, she would be curled up around him or he around her, their bodies molded together, their breathing synchronized. His hand might brush against her breast, whether inadvertently or on purpose and a little thrill of heat would shoot through her body, centering in her loins. Sometimes he kissed her neck, or her bare shoulder or that little spot right behind her ear, flicking his tongue out occasionally and making her squirm.

"You're pathetic, Mai," she chastised herself vehemently. One night, only one night, not even an entire one,and already she missed Zuko more than words could possibly describe. With a frustrated huff, she turned over, burying her face into the silky softness of her pillow. She sighed heavily and her warm breath surrounded her, reminding her of Zuko once again.

Angry with herself now, she rolled over and got out of bed, heading for the couch, grabbing her robe on the way and tying the silk sash neatly about her waist. "Maybe some reading will help," she mused. Mai lit another lamp and reached for her current favorite, opening the volume to the page she had marked. Her eyes traversed the words, but their meaning was lost to her. They were nothing but a series of black scribbles on white paper.

Groaning with frustration, she tossed the book across the room, cringing when she heard it impact something, a vase perhaps or some other knick knack. The object, whatever it was, fell to the floor and shattered into pieces. Mai hoped it wasn't something Zuko valued too much. "It's his fault," she muttered unreasonably. "He shouldn't have left with Aang. No, it's Aang's fault for coming here unannounced and whisking my husband away; stupid, flighty airbender."

The guard outside was concerned by the noise and called to Mai through the door. "Is everything all right, my lady? I heard something break."

"Fine," she growled. "No, wait a minute." She yanked the door open and ordered the guard to find a servant to make her some tea, chamomile. "That Uncle of his swears by it. Oh, and I want cookies too, lots of them." If she couldn't have Zuko, at least she could have cookies. They were a poor substitute, but what was a lonely woman, unable to sleep, supposed to do?

She paced the rooms she shared with Zuko then, following the same circuit over and over. When the tea and cookies arrived, she snatched them from the servant, shut the door a little too firmly and sat down to eat. Whatever they usually tasted like, the flavor wasn't coming through now. The cookies were like sawdust in her mouth.

She and Zuko usually had a cup of chamomile tea before going to bed, especially if the day had been a trying one. Relaxed and drowsy, sleep came easily, whether after lovemaking or not. Without him there, the ritual had no meaning. Desperate now, Mai flung open the door once again and announced to the guard that she would be taking a walk in the gardens, alone. Perhaps the fresh air, cool now that autumn had arrived, and some exercise, would tire her out.

Walking briskly, her black hair blowing about in the breeze, Mai circled the entire palace gardens once, taking a few minutes to sit on one of her favorite benches, a favorite spot of hers and Zuko's actually. They often came out to the gardens to get away from the council or correspondence for awhile. The gardens held more than a few good memories.

The couple had spent their share of_ nights_ out there too, beneath the bright, white moonlight or under a starless sky, heavily darkened with clouds. Sometimes even the _bed_ got boring after all and making love outside after sparring or cuddling or picnicking provided the change they occasionally craved.

Mai smiled nostalgically at the nearby apple tree. She had sat alone under it many times as a child visiting Azula. Zuko and she had often sat beneath it too, the Fire Lord leaning against the trunk and Mai leaning against him, his arm around her shoulder, his lips pressed to her temple.

Hugging herself tightly, Mai tried to imagine that her arms were Zuko's. She closed her eyes for a bit, and recalled the feel of his strong embrace. For a moment it seemed real and Mai could almost _smell_ Zuko, the scent of his skin, that underlying hint of fire.

"I miss you," she whispered to the night.

A servant found the Fire Lady in the gardens the following morning, stretched out on the bench, the early morning sun illuminating her beautiful face. Finally she slept. Rather than wake her, he tiptoed away, leaving I instructions with everyone to do the same.

"She misses the Fire Lord," the servant reminded the others. "And she's a regular mooselion when she's tired."

* * *

><p>Far away, in the Western Air Temple, Zuko tossed and turned in one of the refurbished rooms Aang had wanted so badly for him to see. The Fire Lord liked Aang. He liked Aang very much and considered the teen one of his dearest friends. But Zuko did not want to be there. Zuko did not appreciate the younger man's random acts of spontaneity when they took him away from his wife, the only one he would trust to manage Fire Lord business in his unplanned for absence.<p>

"Stupid Avatar," he murmured.

He wasn't really angry at Aang, but he hated being away from Mai. It was tolerable during the day, since work often kept them apart for hours at a time anyway. But the night was different. Night was their special time, time when they lay with limbs entwined and lips pressed together until sleep claimed them both.

His arms ached to hold her and he blinked back the beginnings of tears. "Agni, Zuko, you will _not_ cry," he admonished himself, finishing off with a smack to the head. "Just imagine what Sokka would say if he could see you."

The Fire Lord grinned at that thought and achieved a semblance of control over his emotions. Still unable to sleep, he padded out into the open air and lay down with a blanket and a pillow. Looking up at the stars he imagined Mai staring up at the same ones and felt a bit better.

"Miss you, Mai," he said softly and wriggled, trying to find a comfortable spot free of stones.

It was almost dawn before he slept. Aang found him a few hours later. He had a hand out, ready to shake his friend awake, but taking a good look at Zuko's face, reconsidered.

"Poor guy," the Avatar said quietly. "You'll be back with Mai soon."


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: A sequel to 'Longing'

**Reunited**

"Can't you make Appa go faster?" Zuko complained to the Avatar. "I mean, he's just cruising. Doesn't he know that Mai's waiting for me?" The Fire Lord slumped back in the saddle, a sulky look on his face.

"You asked me the same thing a few years ago and the answer hasn't changed; NO! Appa's doing the best he can. And he's older now. Really, Zuko, you should show more compassion." Aang frowned and gave his animal guide and companion a pat. "It's all right, Appa, Zuko's just frustrated, that's all."

"Compassion," Zuko muttered. "He's playing with me. You're playing with me, aren't you, Appa?"

The bison bellowed; the sound was almost melancholy, an absolute denial of Zuko's accusation.

"Fine, fine; not like I can do anything about it." He folded his hands behind his head and closed his eyes, all thoughts immediately turning to Mai.

He wondered where she was at that moment and what she was wearing. He wondered if she had used the vanilla bath oil or the jasmine. Both were intoxicating, but Zuko preferred the vanilla. "That's what she used then," he muttered under his breath, confident that his wife would do everything in her power to make their reunion spectacular.

Aang turned his head, took in the smile on Zuko's face, and grinned. "You've only been away a week. Katara and I are apart for much longer than that all the time. _We_ manage."

"Yeah, well, Mai and I are different, I guess. We've already spent too much time apart. You and Katara were together from the moment you met. I can't stand not sleeping beside Mai or being able to touch her." He blushed the tiniest bit. "We touch… a lot."

"Um, yeah, I've noticed," Aang agreed awkwardly as he rubbed the back of his bald head. "More times than I want to remember…" he said the last bit under his breath and flushed _himself_ as he recalled walking in on Mai and Zuko kissing and more. Their romantic encounters certainly weren't restricted to their bedroom. He'd seen them in the dining room, the gardens, the library and even the kitchen. It was a little bit disconcerting at times.

Zuko was lost in fantasy land now and couldn't hear Aang anyway. He continued to imagine his reunion with Mai. The thoughts of his wife crowded out everything else. He was smiling when Appa finally landed in the Fire Nation palace courtyard.

Zuko saw Mai and leapt off the beast without another word. Aang gave the couple a wave but neither Fire Lord nor Fire Lady saw a thing. The Avatar shrugged and led Appa toward the huge hold built especially for the bison.

"Let's get you some food and water, boy. I don't think I'd better go inside for a few hours at least, or maybe I'll just sleep out here with you."

* * *

><p>"Finally; did you take the scenic route?" Mai rushed to her husband and buried her face in his chest, snaking her arms around his waist. She inhaled deeply and sighed with satisfaction.<p>

Zuko wrapped _his _arms around her and calm immediately descended on him. "Seemed like it," he laughed. "You feel so damned good." He placed kiss after kiss on her head and ran his hands up and down her back.

Both could cheerfully stay like that forever, letting the world continue on, not caring about anything but that wonderful embrace. But that was hardly practical and besides that, their bedroom awaited them.

"Let's go inside," Mai suggested. "Both our schedules are clear for the rest of the day. We can stay in bed if we choose to. We can do anything we want." Letting her hand wander down to Zuko's behind, she gave it a saucy squeeze and smiled into the material of his shirt.

Her meaning was clear and the Fire Lord scooped her up into his arms like some chivalrous hero of old, speeding through the courtyard and into the palace. Servants stared and giggled and grinned, all of them accustomed to the affectionate couple and their demonstrations of love.

For Zuko and Mai, none of them existed. The _bedroom _existed, their beloved private space, and the _bed_ with its layers of soft silks. They each existed for the other too; every scar, large or almost imperceptible, each tiny mark, little calluses on fingertips and palms, the most beautiful hair in all the world, eyes that she could lose herself in, skin so soft it made him want to weep from the joy of touching it.

The Fire Lord pushed the door open with his shoulder and then pushed it shut again, somehow managing to lock it too all while still holding Mai. She found herself on the bed a few seconds later and smirked as Zuko began to disrobe.

"Hold on," she said and patted the empty spot beside her. "Let's cuddle for a few minutes, all right?" Mai wanted sex as much as Zuko did, but she wanted to simply lie next to him for a bit too.

Shucking off everything but his underwear, Zuko climbed up beside Mai and lay on his side facing her. "I hated being away from you," he stated and reached over to stroke her cheek.

"I couldn't sleep here without you," Mai countered. "I ended up falling asleep in the garden. I couldn't read. I couldn't train. I couldn't do anything. _Well_, I did manage to eat."

Zuko chuckled. "_Nothing _would stop you from eating."

His fingers moved a bit lower and brushed against her breast. Mai gasped at the intimate touch and felt her whole body start to tingle. She took hold of his hand and pressed it tight against her, right beneath her breasts. "I missed you so much it actually hurt."

"I won't leave you behind again; I don't care _who_ wants me to go _where_." He inched his body over and brushed his lips against hers, letting them linger for a long moment before kissing her throat. "You smell good. I knew that you would choose the vanilla."

"It's your favorite," she stated, letting go of his hand so that she could run _hers _through his shaggy brown hair. It caught on some tangles and she combed them out lovingly with her fingertips.

They simply gazed at each other then, taking in everything there was to take in. Lust and desire still burned in both, but that could wait until later. It was more important now to reconnect in other ways.

"This is nice," Zuko remarked. His hand rested on her hip now and he began to rub there in small circles, sweet, soothing touches. He added a bit of heat to his fingertips and Mai began to moan.

"Y-yeah," Mai stammered, desire suddenly flaring white hot. "Maybe the time for looking is over, though." She began to remove her _own _clothing, managing to make it all look easy and graceful despite being stretched out on her side.

"Maybe it is," Zuko agreed. He dragged her gently so that she lay on top of him. Resting his hands in her hair, he proceeded to kiss her, sweetly at first and then with more passion.

It was well into the next morning before the couple finally left the bed, sated and lazy feeling and more determined than ever that they would never be separated again.


	10. Chapter 10

**Prompt: Window**

_**Clandestine**_

Sometimes, unable to sleep, he would visit Mai at night, long after the city itself had gone to bed. Slipping out of the palace was easy. With a cloak thrown over his sleep clothes, hood pulled up, and his stealth experience, no one even noticed him. Heh, it wasn't as though his father really cared anyway. There were no special 'Zuko' guards, as there were Azula ones. His coming and going was of little consequence to anyone but Mai.

He knew several 'secret' ways in and out of the palace so could avoid the main gate. Once out on the streets of Capitol City he slunk along quickly, sticking to the shadows and making his way across the cobblestones to Mai's house. She seemed to know when he was restless, or maybe she was restless too. Standing at the large window of her bedroom, the flickering light of a few candles she had lit combining with the darkness outside to make a breathtaking silhouette, Mai would wait for her lover, giving him the slightest of waves, letting him know that she was aware of his presence.

The prince had his own key to the house and every time he used it, Mai thrilled at the idea of her parents' outrage. If they had any clue about her nighttime activities (or daytime ones for that matter) both would keel over from shock and shame. But Mai really didn't care. What she and Zuko did, they did because they loved each other and she could see nothing wrong with that. Love had been scarce in her life and now she took all that was given, soaking it up greedily, all while maintaining that Mai outer calm.

"You looked beautiful, standing there in the window," Zuko whispered softly as he entered her room, took Mai in his arms and nuzzled her neck. "But, you always look beautiful," he added shyly.

Mai said nothing, but the prince's sentiments moved her more than she could ever hope to express with mere words. She ran fingers through his hair, then let her hands move downward, caressing first his shoulders, then his back and finally his behind.

Excited now, Zuko lifted his head and kissed her, touching the luxurious, soft length of _her_ hair; and so began the back and forth, the give and take of loving, the one thing pure in each of their lives.


	11. Chapter 11

**Prompt: Spark**

_**Overheated**_

Zuko's fire made Mai hot. She giggled at the silliness of the observation, covering her mouth quickly to hide the noise. As a rule, she did not giggle. That was the province of children or girls like Ty Lee. Mai felt bad as soon as that thought entered her head. It sounded like an insult to her friend and that was not how she had meant it. Ty Lee was simply freer with her feelings, both positive and negative, much like very young children were. Mai envied her that.

The Fire Lord, Mai's fiancé, was busy training in one of the palace's many courtyards. He was shirtless, though the autumn day had a hint of cool that promised something more dramatic to come. Rain dark clouds scudded across the sky and the occasional drop pattered softly to the ground, momentarily marking the perfectly laid stones.

Zuko was in that trance like state he attained when his concentration reached near perfection and the remainder of the world seemed to drop away. He was beautiful to watch, every move graceful and smooth, the firm muscles rippling beneath his pale skin, perspiration giving him an ethereal like sheen. His eyes were closed and the slightest of smiles curved his perfect mouth upward.

She wanted to kiss that mouth now and Mai felt desire quickening inside her, like a separate being, hungry and wanting. It would have to be fed soon or else it would grow and grow until it was completely unmanageable and Mai herself a rampaging beast. She licked her lips and then cleared her throat.

Standing up, she approached Zuko cautiously, acutely aware of the brilliant orange and yellow flames, the heat they gave off and the danger they posed.

"Zuko," she began softly. "Zuko, it's time to stop now."

Gradually he opened his eyes. The warm gold pools adjusted to the light and then took in Mai. She could see the affection in them, the love and the desire, all so clear. She felt giddy under his gaze.

"Are you hot?" he asked. His gravelly voice sent a shiver of want down her spine and there was a hint of humor in it that made her quirk her lips.

"Yes, in fact, I think that I might be _overheating_." She inched closer, reached out and brushed her fingertips against the scar on his lower chest.

Zuko took her hand in his and kissed her fingertips with a poignant tenderness. "Well, what are we waiting for then?" Grabbing his towel, he patted his face and arms, then his chest.

"Nothing," Mai replied, "absolutely nothing."

Linking her arm through his, she guided him back toward the palace, and the sanctuary of their bedroom. Hours later, the beast abated, they lay comfortably in each other's arms.

"All better," Zuko teased. He was drowsy and contented looking and proud too of his performance.

"Oh _yes_, all better; until the next time." Mai pressed her lips firmly to his, reminding Zuko that when it came to loving, they would never really be finished.

And he was more than happy with that idea.


	12. Chapter 12

**My prompt was 'silk' and inspired by my reading of 'Shogun' and all those silk kimonos.**

**Easy**

Fire Lord Zuko glanced up from his reading and smiled. Mai was coming. The seductive rustling of her robes, made from the finest silks in the land, always caught his attention. He imagined the long, pale legs beneath the yards of material, and then imagined other things, things many would consider improper. By the time Mai stepped into his office, the enticing scent of her jasmine perfume preceding her, Zuko was already aflame with desire.

He had long since gotten over any embarrassment about his frequent and easily prompted arousal. And Mai certainly didn't mind, though occasionally, during a meeting or a dinner, she'd had to deflect attention away from a flushed Fire Lord. Truth be told, she was all right with the entire world knowing just how much her husband loved and wanted her, _needed_ her. The intensity of his emotions, the fierceness of his desire, thrilled Mai and never ceased to make her feel special.

"I thought you might like a break," Mai said as soon as she stepped into the office.

She carried a tray with a delicate red teapot and two matching cups. When she set it down, poured a cup for each of them and then looked across at Zuko, she smirked. "Ready to go, aren't you?"

"Um, yeah," Zuko admitted, and twitched in his seat. "I just can't help myself. I want you so much…all the time…and the silk and the noise it makes, that swish-swish, and your legs…"

Mai chuckled throatily. "You're so easy." She took a sip of the green tea and gave her pink lips a lick afterwards. She watched as Zuko's eyes followed her actions closely.

"Easy, yeah, I guess that I am." He drank too, swallowing most of the tea at once, despite its heat. Getting up from his chair, he moved around to the other side of the desk.

The Fire Lady was doing a fine job of masking her own excitement, but she was practiced in hiding her emotions. It was second nature to her. "Don't you want more?" She casually indicated the tea pot and his cup.

"Yes," he breathed, his raspy voice thick with lust. "But not tea." He skillfully unpinned her hair and watched as it cascaded down her back, reaching almost to her slender waist. Zuko ran his fingers through the midnight black tresses and sighed with pure pleasure. He pressed his lips to the top of her head and ran his hands up and down her arms, adding just a touch of extra warmth.

Mai shifted in her chair and the silk made a delicate sound, like a lover's whisper. "More," she demanded with quiet authority.

"Who's easy now?" Zuko teased, bending down to kiss her neck.

"If I admit it, will you take care of things?"

He moved his hands around to the front of her robes. "Definitely."

"I'm easy," Mai admitted breathily.

The Fire Lord kicked the door shut and went back to work.


End file.
